pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guild of Deals/Archive 24
Pvx It was actually hacked by the Mafia. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 15:57, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :Ups -- Guild of ' 15:59, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::It was me --Frosty 16:06, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::ups Frosty is a gangster. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda]] 16:06, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::DRAMA WARS: THE BRITS STRIKE BACK. -- Guild of ' 16:07, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::::/resign 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda]] 16:08, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Someone found a hole in the security and couldn't resist shoving their e-peen inside. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 16:20, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::We just lost something like 12 meg of data on this talk page alone, I bet. Do you guys really have to spam to put it back? -- Armond Warblade 16:49, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::No offense, but it is a Talk page. And this isn't really a bunch of /wave chains or no u chains. It's actual banter. -- 'Guild of ' 16:51, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::None taken, but for one, talk pages ''do compose something like a third of our database, and it's not even meaningful banter... -- Armond Warblade 16:52, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Normally, you know I'd have your back Armond, but on this issue, I'd like to reference you to Wikipedia's Userspace. It's fucking gigantic and full of pointless shit that doesn't even relate to a srs bsns video game. A wave chain now and then isn't half as painful as two morons leaving 10KB walls of text while wiki-lawyering themselves to death. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 20:32, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Wikipedia makes money out the ass every time anyone so much as mentions their site. They can afford a stronger server cluster that can handle a larger database. We, however, cannot. Do also bear in mind it's not the 10kb of spam they contribute that goes to the database; it's the size of each revision of the page that gets added. So if it's a 20kb page and five spammers add 1kb each, that's 21+22+23+24+25=115kb right there. Realistically, it'll be closer to 40kb base, a total of 20-30 revisions (instead of the five above), and more than 1kb per revision... per wtf chain. -- Armond Warblade 21:14, 11 September 2008 (EDT) Sealed Deck Involves large amounts of screwing around and GvG, right? If so, I'd be glad to come. I'd probably need someone to explain what exactly you do in it, as I have only the vaguest idea atm, but it sounds like fun from what I've heard. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 21:22, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :This should explain. I didn't read it, but meh. ~~ 21:23, 11 September 2008 (EDT) I'd be up for this too, and I'd like your MSN. (Do you just pick 8 skills out of your hand, or something?) -- Armond Warblade 23:59, 11 September 2008 (EDT) 'smatterafact, I propose we do a prophway sealed deck scrim or seven this weekend. kthx is already planning to do gvg then, we'll just do it against your team. Cedave is interested, and he claims Maf will probably come too. If we've got open slots... Meh, heroes. (Also, got a vent we can borrow? kthx uses teamspeak.) If yes, I propose rolling three times here and posting all three results. Pick one that you'll actually use, save the other two for changing builds eventually. I'll do the same for kthx. -- Armond Warblade 00:18, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :This is agreeable to me. Count me in. --71.229 00:19, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::Oh yeah. Obviously, don't say which deck you'll be using. It might be pretty obvious from how the cards roll, but saying it takes half the fun out. -- Armond Warblade 00:52, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::I like. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 01:38, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::I'll post up the version we normally play, pretty much stolen from kisu. - 04:56, 12 September 2008 (EDT) awesome, I want in :< Brandnew. 05:20, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :Me too. Just get me on MSN... May have to say no, depends on who is on AIM and shit. MSN is on the Admin page, in my sig... ~~ 06:41, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::@Armond, I don't have MSN. If you REALLY need me, send me an e-mail (khaldrabeast@yahoo.com). Otherwise, just feel free to PM me ingame or ask Frosty or others. But yeah, it's pretty fun. This was my bar last time I played: -- Guild of ' 07:19, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :Alright then. If I may be so bold... :I think we should determine teams. Are we going to randomly determine who's on what teams once we assemble in someone's GH? Will we do a "team captain" thing, where two captains pick one member of their team at a time? I don't think we should try figuring them out beforehand, because the moment someone realizes it won't fit with their schedule our plans get screwed. (Also, Chloe might come, I'm working on convincing her.) I do think, however, that Dejh, Wizardboy, our two guildies, and I should be on the same team if possible. (We also claim Chloe. No arguments.) :On another note, I would be willing to go so far as to change kthx's hall twice, for what it's worth, if Dejh were to pass lead. :We also need a time. Once we figure out a time, I'll roll decks for kthx. On that note, I'm completely free tomorrow (and today for that matter), but will have to be afk from 1-8ish (pm EST) on Sunday for workstuffs. :-- Armond Warblade 08:54, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::/roll 100 for teams, half highest vs half lowest. --Frosty 08:56, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::I think Captains and picking sounds better for this type of thing. Also, have a peek at this, Armond: User:Panic/Sealed_Deck. That's how we normally run it. Point out if something isn't clear and I'll fix it. - 09:00, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Random teams have a high chance of kitten stomps occurring. Team captains is by far the best way to go to not have kitten stomps. Teams picked in advance lead to epic kitten stomps if you want kitten stomps. Also, I'll point out that kiSu runs sealed deck every Saturday at 7pm GMT and is almost always looking for more people, but that might be too euro for you all. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:15, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::I can see where you're coming from with the "both teams use the same deck", but I would think that would generate similar builds on both teams (read: boring game). What if we had three decks and each team picked one (not necessarily different from their opponent's)? That could be... interesting. ::::Also, I much prefer the "by profession" view - is that going to make a difference from the "hands" view? It's still one copy of the skill per player, no more copies per team than was rolled, etc... -- Armond Warblade 09:14, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::You'd be surprised, actually. You end up with some pretty different stuff. It's mainly to force people to use skill rather than build wars. I also prefer the by profession view. It doesn't matter either way; it's purely organizational because you can trade skills from one hand to the other. - 09:16, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::The only builds that tend to be similar is if it's easy to roll a meta build from a deck and sometimes the monk bars. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:22, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Gief IGNs. I'm ready to do this like now (nothing better to do tbh) if we've got enough people. Also, I should probably re-download vent. -- Armond Warblade 09:24, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I'll be around in about 3 hours. Misery's probably about 3.5 or 4. - 09:28, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I'm done with classes at 1 EST, but I'll go have lunch after that. And I'm not sure when Dejh + Jon + Brian will be available. '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 09:34, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Alright, I'm AFKing in our hall on Armond Warblade (one of my... I think three armonds at this point? only limited by character slots tbh), and shall commence boredom until people get on and bother me. -- Armond Warblade 09:39, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Are you SDing tonight? --Frosty 09:55, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::We could be SDing as early as this afternoon, if you were to pass me your IGN (or just bother me in game). -- Armond Warblade 09:57, 12 September 2008 (EDT) How do we feel about a /roll 8 before each match to determine the hall? Is picked by the GWW order. -- Armond Warblade 12:34, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :Do I detect people about to do something that doesn't involve me sitting being bored and considering the best way to commit suicide? I think I do. Anyway I'm up for Sealed Deck. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:41, 12 September 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Image:GoD_Wario_Sig.PNG&redirect=no ...what. -- Armond Warblade 22:26, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :Gogo server being hacked? ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 23:31, 11 September 2008 (EDT) PLS, revise your vote for... Build:D/A Malicing Onslaught Derivsh, u rated it and it was changed before your rated it... pls revise your vote :That's a rather odd request, and I don't have them. -- Guild of ' 17:44, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::Hence the 'find'? Brandnew. 17:48, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::I'll be AFK from Guild Wars until Sunday, odds are, so yeah. -- 'Guild of ' 17:49, 13 September 2008 (EDT) Just a lil dance ^ <3 red knight ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 20:16, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :Is that from drawn to life?-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 22:16, 17 September 2008 (EDT) Boredz What the heck did I used to do cause the wiki is boring the piss out of me. So is guild wars <.< -- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Vĭctøȓƴışƴouȓş]] 11:54, 14 September 2008 (EDT) : -- Guild of ' 12:24, 14 September 2008 (EDT) yo mr deelz ware culd i git a gud deel on a gild doo u no? '—SkaKid ' 13:02, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :yo nig i getz mahn on da streetz wit dem hoes ya no? -- 'Guild of ' 13:04, 14 September 2008 (EDT) lulz Economic system in cows: *Socialist:You have 2 cows, you give one to your neighbor. *Communism:You have 2 cows, the government takes them, then they give everyone milk. *Fascism:You have 2 cows, the government takes them, then they sell milk to you. *Nazism:You have 2 cows, the government takes them, then they shoot you. *Capitolism:You have 2 cows, you sell one, buy a bull, make them breed, and live off the products for years. *Japanese Society:You have 2 cows, the government takes them and genetically engineers a smaller cow that is more efficient. It is ten times smaller and produces 20 times more milk. You call it "Cowkimon" and move it to the market. *German Society:You have 2 cows, the government takes them and genetically engineers a cow that lives for 400 years that produces milk for its whole life. *Russians:You have 2 cows, you count them and see that you have 5. You count them again and see that you have 40. You count them again and see that you have 2. You take a break and drink some vodka. *Indians:You have 2 cows, then you worship them. *Chinese:You have 2 cows, then you hire 300 people to milk them. You call it "full production". When a reporter finds out the truth, you arrest them, give them two cows, and move them to nazi-dominated germany. *French:You have 2 cows, you protest until you have 3. *Australian:You have 2 cows, you drink some beer. *Swiss:You have 4000 cows, but none of them belong to you. You charge whoever is storing them. *English:You have 2 cows. Both are mad. *Italian:You have 2 cows, but you don't know where they are. You decide to have lunch. *Surrealism:You have 2 giraffes, and the government requires you to take harmonica lessons. *New Zealand:You have 2 cows. The one on the left looks attractive... I is 19pxEnter my contests! 21:50, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :l2nazi. Otherwise, still funny. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 22:12, 17 September 2008 (EDT) : i loled (a lot) You also forgot america: You have two cows. They both have heart attacks and die of obesity. You have lunch.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 22:18, 17 September 2008 (EDT) _____________ ( ) ( OBABY! ) ( ) ------------- O O ^__^ o (oo)_________ (__) )\/\ ||----w | || || I is 19pxEnter my contests! 23:36, 17 September 2008 (EDT) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meritocracy '—SkaKid ' 15:12, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :and according to our current standards mensa is a display of competence, so thus we shall all be ruled by dutch... gg? [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:15, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::You have 2 cows. The left cow produces more milk so the right one shoots him and becomes top cow?--''Shadow'' 15:19, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :::the dutch ownsss --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 08:57, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::^ ups Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 09:14, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::::also frenzy is bad --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:24, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::flail > frenzy on hammer Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 09:50, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::flail on axe and sword, frenzy on hammer imo --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:55, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::wesmer > wammo tbh Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:36, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::k. Brandnew. 10:37, 21 September 2008 (EDT) Who here Isnt getting GW2 but still plans to be part of wiki? I is 19pxEnter my contests! 19:10, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :i prob wont get it and will stop posting on the wiki...its getting boring, both are --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:34, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::Once I have sc2, I'll probably stop being around here, except for the lulz. As for GW2, we'll see what it looks like. ツ cedave 19:42, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::I will not buy it, but will continue to make balance suggestions on the official GW2 wiki, and shit bricks at how much more accurate they are than most people's. -- Armond Warblade 00:27, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::by the time GW2 is out, ill be playing more awesome games --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 07:05, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Unless Blizzard somehow manages to fuck up Diablo 3 AND Starcraft 2, then maybe. - 07:10, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::rumor has it Blizzard make RUNESCAPE! (-1)-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 21:04, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::$10 says Blizzard becomes the next Square Enix. ツ cedave 21:22, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::dont be hatin on blizz, yo. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 21:27, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Enix is godly. Dont even compare it to blizzard.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 14:04, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Blizzard are rich. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:13, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Enix sold out twice, first to Disney, then to whoever else. They used to be godly. ツ cedave 14:22, 24 September 2008 (EDT) Naturally Funny What prompted this remark? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:04, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :IDK, felt like adding something funny to my userpage. -- Guild of ' 18:06, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::wasn't really that funny. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 18:07, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::Anything is funny by someone who is naturally funny, such as myself. I'm just that cool. -- 'Guild of ' 18:08, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::You suck tbh --Frosty 18:09, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Tony Blair. -- 'Guild of ' 18:10, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Was a terrible prime minister? --Frosty 18:12, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Was on the Daily Show and is apparently teaching some course about globalization and religion at Yale. Also, he's your father. -- 'Guild of ''' 18:13, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::If he was my father you would know me an Blairy... --Frosty 18:14, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Frosty the snowman. Was a very happy soul. But the Children were Fucked when frosty chucked. his penis up their asses.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 18:38, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Fail less plx. ''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 18:41, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::No u. Crossfe ftw. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'''Ressmonkey]] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:42, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::@ Ojamo, No u. Crossfe ftw.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 18:43, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::zzz Ojamo (>.<( ''' 18:47, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::HEY DID YOU HEAR THE ONE ABOUT THE BLACK GUY WHO WENT TO COLLEGE?-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 18:48, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::I DONT BELIEVE I HAVE ''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 18:54, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::ME EITHER!!-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 18:55, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::OSHI- ''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 19:05, 24 September 2008 (EDT) did you even try it? UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 15:44, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :Needs to be a full team. Also, mimicing attunement is unnecessary when you can just bring a bipper. ''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 16:00, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::Then you realize that said bipper can bring orders, splinter, and AR, and, well... -- Armond Warblade 14:09, 26 September 2008 (EDT) Please explain your vote more. Preferably here. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 17:15, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :I'll do it for him: The RC is gonna eat ur faec and lol since you don't have any way to shut the RC down. Also, the build's just crap, like it has been the past 3 times you've "revamped" it. Just let it die already kthx. ツ cedave 19:00, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::What about D shot and SoH?--ツThe Gates Assassin 19:09, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :::orite. Dshot is epic caster shutdown, amirite? Especially if you only have one copy on a team. And what about SoH? OSHT YOU HAZ ANOTHER 10 DAMAGE PER HIT ZOHNOEZ! ツ cedave 19:12, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::::o_O ''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 20:20, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :::::...D shot only needs to hit once to disable RC, and it's gone. Keep interrupting it and it's shutdown completely, so yes it is. and SoH isn't Strength of honor, it's signet of humility, aka another way to take out RC. Also all of the votes are complaining about shit that's all set.--ツThe Gates Assassin 20:28, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Dshot is gonna be hella hard to hit RC with, i'd imagine. also, SoH isn't a complete shutdown. you still have Heal Party yeye. ツ cedave 20:48, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::It's not that hard, and as for HP, d shotted. Or at least savaged.--ツThe Gates Assassin 21:46, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Then lets go trash the RC/HB Backline build, because apparenlty dshot and SoH can counter everything. gfg. Now stop QQing and realize you're wrong. ツ cedave 22:26, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::But I'm not wrong. It's not that their trash, it's that their counterable. Of course everything has a counter but assuming that the IA ranger is going to miss RC is just stupid reasoning.--ツThe Gates Assassin 15:15, 26 September 2008 (EDT) I shall tell you why: it got martyr. It's a fucking worthless piece of crap that wastes your elite and is inferior to Foul Feast, and wastes your elite slot. [[User:Godliest|'''God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:17, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :"that wastes your elite and is inferior to Foul Feast, and wastes your elite slot." Was that for double emphasis or a mistake? -- Guild of ' 15:11, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::I was ABing at the same times as I wrote it; so it obviously was the emphasis option... [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:20, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :: BUT IT REMOVES ALL CONDITIONS FROM EVERYONE IT'S SO PWRFL! ツ cedave 15:21, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :::the only reason why i would see anybody taking martyr is if they're an MM with infuse conditions... even then, animate fleshy would be very nice. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 15:30, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :::::there is no reason to take it, period. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:40, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Arcane Mimicry Contagion Martyr. Ojamo (>.<( ' 16:21, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Have a Martyrgon in Foul Feast Contagion spike mebbe? ツ cedave 16:32, 26 September 2008 (EDT) Hallo What is long black and smelly?-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 20:38, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :Some shits.--ツThe Gates Assassin 20:39, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::A tall nigger. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda]] 20:40, 25 September 2008 (EDT) Answer: The unemployment line.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 20:48, 25 September 2008 (EDT) For All of Your Trolling Needs Gogo. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 09:42, 28 September 2008 (EDT) Communist are you a real on or just found it to be a good image? =] --[[User:Sorrow|'Sorrow']]Mc[[User_Talk:Sorrow|'Sorrowmancer']] 16:30, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :I'm a real Communist. And the logo is cool. -- Guild of ' 16:31, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::Wicked, were are you from? --[[User:Sorrow|'Sorrow]]Mc[[User_Talk:Sorrow|'Sorrowmancer']] 16:32, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :::New Jersey, USA. -- Guild of ' 16:32, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::::American commy! :3 --[[User:Sorrow|'Sorrow]]Mc[[User_Talk:Sorrow|'Sorrowmancer']] 16:51, 28 September 2008 (EDT) Tell me wut u think :3 I think it wld be better that way. Attrib spreads shld be optimal too for all the skills. ' SazzyPooh 18:44, 28 Sep 2008 ' Thanks For doing Napalm some justice. —[Col.]TalkN.F 09:32, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :I did? -- Guild of ''' 15:22, 29 September 2008 (EDT) economy DOW dropped almost 1k when the bill failed, do the politicians/assholes realy need a bigger hint? ''Ojamo''' '(>.<( ' 16:16, 29 September 2008 (EDT) sigh Build_Talk:D/A_Lyssa's_HB_Daggers. Not to be a dick, but please read the talk page. Ty. Saint 16:39, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :I did -- 'Guild of ' 16:40, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::read my arguments, plus you could say that any build is inferior to anyother. many sin builds are still here even tho it can be argued that they are all inferior to BB sin. the build deserves a slightly higher rating than what you gave. Ty. Saint 16:42, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::Backbreaker abuses the 2 most powerful offhand attacks and a 4 second knockdown. "YAA!" is on demand instant snare. "Coward!" is tons of KDs. This is just some extra damage while autoattacking and won't usually happen for half your chain (KD'd for 2 seconds). -- 'Guild of ''' 17:14, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::::so? kd is good disruption. and when they get up you beat the hell out of them with blades of steel or twisting fangs. +45 when they are using attack skills is like perma death blossom while using a skill. with daggers + IAS it does gobs. its not 5-5-5 but its not 1-0-0. Saint 17:22, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::::If the chain weren't god-awful, you might have a valid point. -- Armond Warblade 19:33, 29 September 2008 (EDT)